


淫邪与残暴的巫教

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [11]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！自娱自乐变态行为不喜勿喷拒绝撕逼搞搞少年战战似乎也很好吃(｢･ω･)｢嘿试试最近很火的双性设定
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 7





	淫邪与残暴的巫教

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
> 
> 自娱自乐变态行为  
> 不喜勿喷拒绝撕逼  
> 搞搞少年战战似乎也很好吃(｢･ω･)｢嘿
> 
> 试试最近很火的双性设定

时至今日，这座早已废弃的荒僻孤岛上，黑暗破败的角落里仍残存着那场深夜屠杀中的幸存者，他们有如畏光穴居的鼠辈，蛰伏在阴暗污秽的角落，用嘶哑破碎是声音喃喃地絮语邪煞的诅咒：

“那个男孩是个妖邪……一定是个妖邪……”

…………

“小战！”

“爸！您回来啦！”正在书桌前坐着的男孩放下手里的画笔，跳下椅子，接过风尘仆仆的男人手上的东西，“您辛苦了，路上还顺利吗？”

“乖孩子，爸爸很好。”肖父抚了抚肖战柔软的发顶，拍拍儿子的肩膀：“这小子，嘿！又长高了！都快赶上爸爸了！”

“那是，有其父必有其子嘛！”肖战好看的眉眼弯成月牙似的弧度，露出唇下那颗漂亮的小痣。

肖父揽过懂事的儿子，越看越喜欢，视线掠过肖战颈侧时突然神色一变，从肖战的衣领处捻起一撮毛发，严肃地问道：“这是什么？”

“啊，这……”少年的脸上一瞬间露出窘迫的神色，好半天才嗫嚅道：“这是坚果的毛……”

“坚果？”

“啊，坚果是……是我前几天收养的一只小猫，我看她受伤了很可怜，就……”肖战低下头，不敢看爸爸的眼睛，手指心虚地绞着衣角。

“把它扔掉！”肖父的语气里是不容置疑的严厉和郑重。

“可是，爸爸……”肖战望着一脸严肃的父亲，澄澈的双眼里带着恳求。

“我说了，把它扔掉！”

肖战怔怔地望着父亲，泪水在眼眶里打转。

“喵呜～”

这只名叫坚果的小猫似乎预知到了自己的命运，从藏身的角落里钻了出来，有些畏惧地躲到肖战的脚边，小脸蹭着肖战的脚踝，俯下身子，用哀求的目光看向肖父。

肖战蹲下来，抚了抚受惊的小家伙，仔细地查看小猫身上的伤势——小猫的前爪上还绑着从肖战衣服上撕下的布条儿。

肖父看着心爱的儿子，双手按上肖战尚显稚嫩的双肩，低声道：“小战，你不是不知道那个诅咒……”

——“邪灵将降灾于这应受诅咒的秽恶之地，用血腥的屠戮祭奠它的利刃。”

这是神明对这座岛屿的宣判，从浑身布满烂疮，长着鹰钩鼻的独眼主教口中亲口闻得。

还是个稚子的肖战被众所周知地断定，妖邪将以他为载体降世。

一方面，是因为肖战独特的美貌。

肖父和肖母是在一场海难中意外漂流到了这座奇怪的岛屿的。岛上的居民无一例外生得极其丑陋，说着常人无法理解的隐晦暗涩的语言。

居民们告诉肖父，这座岛屿被神明厌弃，千百年来从未有人抵达这里。他们把肖战一家的降临视作神明给予他们最后的救赎机会，主动提供饮食和物资给肖父肖母，希望他们再次定居，让神明因此重新眷顾这座岛屿。

虽然极度恐惧这些诡异的居民，但至少这座岛屿是目前唯一的容身之所，彼时肖母已经怀孕，经不起长途奔波，肖父别无他法，只得暂时安置在这里，打算等时机成熟了再想办法离开。

没过多久，肖战就出生了。这个可爱的孩子融合了父母相貌的所有优点，胖嘟嘟的小脸上长着一双水灵灵的大眼睛，见人就会咯咯地笑，粉妆玉琢，可爱极了。

可是岛上的居民对于肖战的出生却是讳莫如深，甚至带着明显的厌恶和惧怕。约定俗成的对丑陋的习以为常扎根在他们的基因里，肖战的美貌在他们眼中无疑是灾祸将至的预警。

特别是那道诅咒的降临，几乎所有人都不约而同地肯定，肖战便是邪灵降世的载体。

更何况，肖战出生时是双性。本该是个男孩的他，身上无缘无故多出一副女蕊。

给他接生的稳婆以为天谴降下，这个年过半百头发花白满脸褐斑的老妪拧着满脸的皱纹哆哆嗦嗦绘声绘色地向她见到的每一个人调油加醋地描绘了肖战奇异的身体特征。

自此，岛上的居民从一开始把肖战一家奉为救赎的膜拜，逐渐转化为对灾祸的恐惧和厌恶。甚至集结人群涌到肖家，要求肖父斩草除根。

肖父看着天真无邪，活泼可爱的儿子，望着眼泪汪汪哀求他的妻子，如何忍心下手？在僵持了三天之后，双方做出让步，肖战可以活着，但必须被关在家里不得出门，而且，必须接受一项神秘晦暗的仪式——割礼。

于是，在没有麻醉的情况下，主教亲自见证，肖战被捆在草草拼成的手术台上，由年长的妇女操刀，用利器割去大部分属于女性的外生殖器，粗糙的手指探入紧涩稚嫩的穴口，抠挖出内部的软肉组织。

年幼的肖战疼得眼泪直流，甚至一度昏死过去，立刻有人给他灌下药粉，将他从短暂昏厥的恩赐中清醒过来。

熬到割礼完成，肖战趴在父亲的肩上哭了很久，下身缠着厚厚的纱布，隐隐还有殷红的血渗出来。那副不该存在的女蕊几乎被完全除去，只留下一个被缝合得严严实实的小孔。

“爸爸，我真的是妖怪吗？”肖战依偎在父亲怀里，抽抽搭搭地哭着。

“你不是妖怪。”肖父心疼地拍着爱子的后背，“你是我的儿子，我的好孩子。”

时隔这么久，眼见着一切还算风平浪静，大家虽然明面上没说什么，心里恐怕还是忌惮这个孩子的身份。

更何况，在传统观念里，猫、狸、狐等都有邪性，和猫亲近之人，往往会被认为是邪煞巫蛊之流。

“爸爸，求您了，我会好好听话的……我甚至……可以不出房门……”肖战抚着坚果顺滑的毛发，眼泪滴答滴答地掉下来，“我一个朋友都没有……”他委屈地揉着眼睛，湿湿的小手濡湿了坚果的毛发，猫咪也随他一同难过，发出哀伤的呜咽声。

“孩子他爸，就让他养了吧，反正这只小猫也就在这养养伤，伤好了自己就会走的！”肖母也忍不住过来劝。

真是作孽啊……肖父看在眼里，疼在心里。小战这孩子，从小不知道受了多少白眼和非议，只能关在家里，一个人对着镜子唱歌，坐在桌子上画画玩。

知子莫若父，肖父很清楚，肖战需要一个朋友。

可是，这孩子……

“爸爸！求您了！我会听话的！我这辈子都不再向您要什么了！就让坚果留下吧！”见爸爸的神色有些犹豫，肖战抱起小猫可怜地恳求道。

肖父斟酌了一会，最终做出了让步：“既然你想养，那就养着吧。”他沉吟片刻，又加了一个条件：“不过，坚果得时刻和你呆在一起，不能乱跑，更不能让别人知道你养着它，等它的伤一好，就得马上离开这里。”

“爸爸您最好了！谢谢您！”肖战破涕为笑，对肖父鞠了一躬，抱起坚果快乐地转圈儿：“果儿！你听见了吗！你可以留在这里啦！”

“喵呜～”被举到空中的坚果扭动着她的小短腿儿，金色的猫瞳扑闪扑闪地望着喜笑颜开的少年。

“果儿，来尝尝这个！”肖战手里捧着盛得满满的食盆，里面装满了小鱼干。“这是我从妈妈那刚学会的油炸小黄鱼！尝尝我的手艺！”

蜷在肖战床上打盹儿的坚果闻到鱼的香味浑身一激灵，抖顺炸开的毛，一溜烟就窜到肖战脚下，竖起漂亮的尾巴，望着那盆美味佳肴“喵呜喵呜”地叫唤。

肖战小心地撑着地坐下来，把小鱼干放到坚果面前。看着吃得狼吞虎咽的坚果，自豪地拍拍自己的胸脯：“怎么样，我的手艺不错吧？”

坚果的注意力完全被小鱼干吸引，眼皮也不抬一下。

“慢点吃！都是你的。”肖战双手托腮，盘起双腿支着手臂，欣赏坚果大快朵颐的模样，时不时抚抚坚果越来越漂亮丰满的毛，感叹道：“果儿你越长越漂亮了！”高兴之余，又有些失落：“你是不是，要离开我了……”

坚果的伤好得差不多了，就该离开这里了。

“喵呜？”坚果抬起头，看着眼前的少年，歪了歪小脑袋。

肖战当初是在自家后院的墙角里发现坚果的。

这只可怜的小猫被居民们滥放的捕兽夹夹到了腿，身上大大小小还有七八处蹭伤，浑身血淋淋的，看见肖战向她走近，“喵呜喵呜”地哀叫起来，一个劲惊恐地直往里缩。

“别怕，我不会伤害你的。”肖战举起双手，示意自己没有恶意，慢慢靠近她，蹲下来为她顺毛，小心地安抚她。见小猫没有表现出更加害怕的样子，才小心翼翼地抱起她，查看她的伤势。

猫咪在他手里蜷成小小的一团，倒还真像一只坚果。

——“你以后就叫坚果吧，我叫肖战，肖——战——”

——“我没有朋友，以后你就是我的朋友了。”

“等过几天天气好些了，你就走吧。”肖战望着月黑风高的窗外喃喃自语道。

“跟着我终究不太安全，这里的人都把我当妖怪……”

“喵呜！喵呜！”一直都很安静的坚果听到了什么动静似的，突然竖起了耳朵，警觉地左右看了看，竟然从敞开的窗户直接跳了下去！

“坚果！！！——”肖战大惊失色，冲到窗户边，只见院子里一片亮光，到处都是火把和提灯，还有吵吵嚷嚷的人群不断逼近，哪里还有坚果的踪迹。

“怎么回事？”肖战还没反应过来，几个人已经冲进了阁楼，不由分说地摁住肖战，将他的双手反剪到背后，拷上锁链。

“你们干什么！放开我！”肖战惊慌地挣扎着，一个模样丑陋的大汉粗暴地拽住他的头发，将一副颈链铐在肖战的脖颈上。

“今儿可把这个妖怪逮住了！”

“早说这家人有问题，幸亏发现得早啊，还养猫！”

“那该死的畜生哪去了？可得逮着，不然着祸害可就大了！”

“那是，好几条人命啊！都是这个祸害干的！”

他们在说什么莫名其妙的？肖战一头雾水，几个人不由分说，拽起他身上的锁链，拖牲口似的往外走。

“小战！我的小战！你们要把我的小战带到哪里去！”被人架住的肖母一见儿子被捆成这样，当场眼泪就下来了，哭喊着要解开儿子，两名衣着看起来像是神职人员的男子拦住了她，其中一位用冷漠而威严的语气道：“夫人，请原谅，您的儿子被妖邪附体了，按照神的旨意，他需要被关起来驱走寄身体内的邪煞，以免对他人造成更多的伤害。”

“妖邪？我儿子怎么会是妖邪？！”肖母痛哭失声，不管不顾就要扑上来，脚下一个趔趄摔倒，伏在地上半天没有起来，表情痛苦地按着脚踝，似是扭伤了。

“妈！妈您怎么样！”被拽着的肖战心急如焚，狠命地想要挣脱桎梏，人群又是一阵骚乱地将他拉住，混乱中，不知是谁朝他脖颈处使劲一敲，肖战脑后一疼，随即陷入了黑暗。

这几日，岛上发生了一起怪事。

一个臭名昭著的老酒鬼死于非命，不知什么东西勾引他半夜爬上钟楼的尖顶，又从至高点一跃而下，被铁艺围墙栅栏上的尖刺捅了个透心凉。

更可怕的是，死者的胸脯还被利器破开，里面的内脏给掏的一干二净。

据目击者称，事发前几天就看见这个酒鬼一个人游荡，表情迷离，似乎在追逐着什么，日子越往后，游荡的距离也越来越远。

“一定是让狐媚子给勾了魂去了。

话虽如此，这是这座岛上众人皆生得奇丑无比，任凭是再有本事，也是做不出色诱的勾当。

怀疑的目光自然又锁定在了肖战身上。

“听说，那小子近日养了一只猫啊……”

“什么？！果然就是他！没准就是个狐媚子变的妖怪！迷了所有人的眼慢慢杀掉！”

没过几天，又有一个孩子的尸体被发现，死状一样的恐怖骇人，浑身血肉模糊，布满利器划出的伤痕，一条腿不知被什么东西要断，竟然尸骨全无，断肢处的烂肉爬着腐蛆，一碰就流出黑色的臭水。

这个孩子不知为什么，竟然一个人穿越一重又一重的护栏走到沼泽里。要知道这片沼泽极其危险，就连最顽皮的孩子们都知道，到这里是玩是会出人命的。

孩子的母亲哭诉，自己也曾半夜看见孩子一个人在家里似是出神地游荡，她以为孩子自己在玩，就没在意，没想到就出了这种意外……

这还有什么说的呢？“妖邪降世了！会残忍地取走所有人的性命！”“肯定就是那小子干的！生的那样妖调古怪！天生就是个害人的邪物！”

“得赶紧把这邪煞锁到塔里去！可不能放出来祸害人！不然咱们都得死！”

……

“进去！”

肖战被人狠狠地砸在地上，他的头磕到了冰冷的石墙，沉重的镣铐硌到关节引起一阵疼痛。

他微微动了动，想要直起身子，刚刚看见一点儿光，又是劈头盖脸一顿拳打脚踢，四周乱哄哄地围了七八个人，一句接一句地落下残忍戏谑的话语。

“你看，他在抖诶！”一个看不清面目的丑陋人影恶毒地狞笑着。

“这可是圣水浸泡过的神鞭，抽在身上可结实了！”另一个阴森的黑影缓缓逼近，手里拽着一根二指粗的长鞭，手指捋过，那长鞭令人嫌恶地晃动了几下，鞭梢末端甩出几滴不明的恶心汁液。

“啪！”一记鞭子重重地甩在肖战赤裸的肩头上，剧烈的疼痛激得少年浑身一颤，哀叫一声，蜷着身子往里缩了缩。

围观的众人发出一阵恶意的哄笑。

“狠狠抽他几下，看这邪祟还敢不敢出来害人！”

“就是！往死里打！把这妖物逼出来！”

鞭子雨点似的落在肖战的身上，他护着头脸，被扒得一丝不挂的身子抖得像一片枯叶，可怜地把自己缩进牢房的角落。

他很害怕，想到父母，又很想哭。

“你先等等，我拿圣水给他冲冲！”

鞭雨停歇的一瞬，一大盆冰冷的液体从头到脚浇下来，肖战猝不及防，被淋个正着，刺骨的水激得他险些跳起来。这种液体不知用了什么可怕的成分，散发着令人不适的奇怪气息，流进新鲜的鞭伤，混着殷红的血流下。

肖战冻得直抖，身上的伤口又火辣辣得疼，他不住地战栗着，徒劳地搓根本热不起来的双手，小脸一片苍白，好看的唇瓣浮上一抹冻伤的紫色。

“哎呦，他好像很冷啊？”

“没事，马上就让他暖和起来！对付这种邪物，就要软硬兼施冷热齐上！”

一阵骇人的“滋滋”声响起，光从噼里啪啦的水汽声就能感受到温度的灼热，肖战几乎是下意识地抬头，惊恐的双眼对上那块恐怖的热源，他拼命地往后躲，却被人死死按住，烧红的烙铁径直逼向他的下身，滚烫的温度接触到娇嫩肌肤，在隐秘的会阴处留下丑陋的印记。

“主教说了，阳气才能驱走妖邪，给这小子多点阳气！”

施刑的人会意，那烙铁在肖战的皮肤上停留了许久，直到白皙的肌肤被彻底烫烂，撤掉烙铁，原本光洁的肌理上赫然多出一副淫秽的交媾标志。

肖战像块破布一样被人摔到地上，他的脸颊贴着冰冷的地面，失神的双眼怔怔地看着众人鞋间的一处空隙，他喊哑了嗓子，已经没有力气再哭，只有肩膀还在小幅度地抽动，泪水从那双好看的眼睛里肆意淌下，流过满是灰尘和擦伤的脸颊，在牢房的砖石地面上砸出一朵凄美的水花。

“差不多了，明天再给他驱邪，有的是法子，不怕这恶灵不散！”

“得亏发现得早，不然咱们都得死……”

“嗨！我早说了这孩子不是好东西……”

不，我不是妖邪，我不是……

我明明没有害过任何人……

妈妈怎么样了，会不会也被关起来……爸爸回来了吗……

妈妈，小战好疼，小战想您……

坚果呢？她跑掉了吗……

什么事都冲我一个人来就好了，不要伤害我的家人……

肖战拖着锁链缓缓挪到墙角，把脸埋进双臂里，小声地呜咽起来。

这座塔楼是专门作为监狱打造的，在这里，关押着与主教相悖的神职人员，有谋逆之心的异教徒，自然，也镇压着被认为是巫师妖邪的人。

除了审问和刑罚这么，这里更多的是教会人员们宣泄欲望的场所：人性的黑暗面，诸如淫秽，嗜杀，暴虐，在这里可以无一例外地得到合法的淋漓尽致的表现。

这座无间地狱充盈着血腥与杀戮的气息：天花板上吊着捆人的刑具，甚至还有不久前刚刚吊死的，来不及取下或者为了恶毒的欣赏为目的的尸体，时不时向过路人的头顶上滴下腐臭污浊的液体；立在墙角的“铁处女”中飘出恶臭的腐尸气味，几只老鼠狡猾地围着刑具打转，分食不知从哪拣得的残肢断臂。墙上挂着各种令人毛骨悚然的用品，生来便是为了将人肢解分尸。

肖战蜷在牢房的角落里，凌乱的发丝粘在额前，裸露在外的肌肤上还能清晰地看见凌虐的痕迹。

布满吻痕的两腿间依稀能从穴口看见一根粗大玉势的末端，一条锁链探出头来，沿着牢房的地砖一路爬升，钉在墙上。

肖战伏在地上虚弱地喘息着，紧致的穴口胀得有些难受，他试着动了动手指，还是没有力气抬起身子，把那根恼人的玩意拔出来。

阳气能驱走妖邪，最直接的办法就是媾和，直接将阳气传进体内，附身的妖邪被阳气压制无处藏身，自然就会魂消魄散。

长着鹰钩鼻的独眼主教趁着夜色造访了这间牢房，道貌岸然的口中吟唱着渎神的祷词，祈求神明赋予他交合所需的阳气，驱走肖战体内的邪煞。

肖战惊恐地望着向他逼近，满脸挂着淫笑的主教，瑟缩着身子不住地向后退。

背后一凉，他碰到了冰冷的墙壁。

“别怕，祛除了邪煞，你会得到神明的宽恕的。”主教已经脱光了下体的衣物，露出那根昂扬挺立的阳物。

苍老如同枯枝的手抚过白皙的肌肤，轻而易举地擒住纤细白皙的手腕，咔哒一声，漂亮的双手被锁在镣铐里，固定在少年头顶上方的石墙上。

肖战无助地抽泣着，主教狡诈似蛇的油腻舌尖舔过他的脸颊，含住娇嫩耳垂吸吮，向敏感耳穴中哈着热气。粗砺的手指抚上少年青涩的玉茎，熟练地上下套弄，指尖戳刺着少年娇小的铃口，引得少年的身子一阵战栗，那玉茎颤了两下，吐出一片雪白的浪花。  
肖战难堪地轻摇着头，胸口漂亮的两颗红缨被手指捏住，蘸了方才溢出的白浊上下揉搓，被撩拨得浑身软成一摊春水的少年颤抖地看着伏在自己身上的主教分开自己紧阖的双腿，手指划过绵密颤抖的腿根，抚过烙着交媾标志的会阴，移到那处数年前便被缝合的女蕊，指甲勾起早已朽烂如丝的缝线，轻轻一拉，随着一阵轻巧的绷断声，通向隐秘幽壑的那处圆孔便张开了羞涩的小口，恰恰能容纳一指的宽度。

“别碰那里，求求您……”羞愤的眼泪夺眶而出，肖战央求着伏在他身上的主教，被分开的双腿胡乱扭动着想要合拢，猝不及防地被人没入一指，敏感稚嫩的穴口立刻吸紧了那根入侵的手指，随着手指在穴道内娴熟地搅动，一种紧张和羞耻的酥麻从下身沿着脊骨一路传到头顶，少年咬紧了唇，微微溢出几声带了情欲的呻吟。

也许他就是个渴望吃人血气的妖精，那处从未被开封过的小穴受了挑逗，如饥似渴地等待被填满，被贯穿的快感。肖战沉湎于对欲望的渴求里，又因自己背德的放荡行为感到羞耻，他明明是如此厌恶这淫秽不堪的场景，但下身那淌着温热甜汁的软穴又分明在告诉他，他需要交合带来的快感给予他恩赐的救赎。

肖战被主教抱在怀里，双腿搭在主教的肩上进入，他的后背被抵在冰冷的墙壁上，粗大的阳物撑开一指的幽穴，贯入体内温热紧致的甬道。方才一瞬的快感很快便被持久的痛苦取代，肖战小声地抽泣着，忍受着下身剧烈的疼痛——割礼本来的目的就是为了保持贞洁，杜绝滥交与野合，每一次交合都会撕裂狭窄的穴道，通过性交的痛苦来达到警示的目的。

他不喜欢这样。他吃痛地扭动着身子，希望身体里肆虐的阳物退出疼痛难忍的穴口，被分得大开的双腿无助地踢蹬着，主教用恶毒虚伪的祷词和愈加猛烈的冲撞予以回击，为这场淫邪的玷辱赋予最冠冕堂皇的名义。

主教一遍遍地向他展示神明仁慈的宽恕，将淋漓的性器插到他的口中，逼迫他吃下这些带着纯阳气息的白精。为了防止这些宝贵的精水溢出导致阳气外漏，主教完事之后，将这枚玉势塞进了肖战被灌满的穴口。

肖战微微眨了眨眼睛，使出全身力气侧过身子躺着，受到压迫的肚腹传来的饱胀感才小了一些。

“把这些吃干净，阳气够了，妖邪才会离开。”主角一边说着，一边射在他的体内。

肖战看了看眼前，入目只有双手的锁链和牢房的栅栏，他苦笑了两声，眼角滑下一行清泪。

什么驱邪，无非是想个法子作践他。

“喵呜～”牢房里似乎传来一声猫叫。

坚果？

肖战仔细侧耳听了听，好像是有猫叫，隐隐约约，不是十分真切。他抱着一丝希望，试探性地唤道：“坚果？果儿？”

“喵呜～喵呜～”猫叫声大了些，像是在回应他。

“坚果！咳咳！我在这！”

“喵呜？”很快，一个熟悉的身影就出现在走廊里，坚果一脸疑惑地扭头四处看了看，发现肖战之后，立刻发出一声欢快的叫声，迈着小短腿儿几步奔到关押肖战的牢房前。

“咳咳……”肖战强撑着，拖着锁链挪到牢房门口，手指微动，抚了抚坚果，关切道：“果儿，你还好吗？”

“喵呜～”坚果竖起尾巴，在地上打了个滚儿，表示自己很好。

“几天没见你，都瘦了。”镣铐很重，肖战得靠着铁栅栏支力才能摸摸坚果脑袋上的毛。

坚果懂事地俯下身子方便肖战抚摸，发出噗噜噜的舒服鼻音，很享受肖战的爱抚。

“果儿，你回过家吗？爸爸妈妈还好吗？”肖战的目光中透着焦急。

“喵呜？”坚果歪了歪脑袋，好像没明白肖战的意思。

也罢，坚果只是一只猫，怎么能听懂自己说话呢……

“总之，你要小心，别被抓住了。”肖战用两根手指比划着：“一看有人来，你就跑，明白吗？”

“喵呜！”坚果突然警觉起来，几下跳上挂在天花板上的一副刑具藏好，不出声了。

“坚果？”肖战正在诧异，耳边突然传来一阵脚步声，还有钥匙的晃动声。

一名神官走到关押肖战的牢房前，把饭食放在牢门外。

只有青菜和米饭，没有一星半点的油水。

据说，荤腥会激发妖邪嗜杀的本性。

这名神官完成了任务却并不急着走，狡猾的小眼睛贪婪地打量起伏在地上的肖战，掏出钥匙打开牢门，开始解下自己的裤子。

“你想干什么！”肖战惊恐地看着眼前猥琐的男人，遮着身子向后躲。

“这等尤物，啧啧啧，放着也是浪费，反正你也需要阳气，主教大人一个的怎么够呢？嘿嘿嘿……”这名神官脸上盘着一个大瘤子，一张口，露出萎黄恶心的牙齿，那个肉瘤随着他的语调狰狞地抖动着。

“我……我身上可是有邪祟的，你就不怕……”肖战知道自己在劫难逃，颤抖着唇垂死挣扎。

“哎呀，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流啊！”那名神官一把拽着锁链拖过赤裸的少年，拔出塞在后穴里那枚碍事的玉势，赏了意图反抗的肖战几记响亮的耳光，摁住肖战的双手就开始骑在肖战身上起起落落。

肖战无力反抗，刚刚的一番挣扎已经耗尽了他最后的力气，他无助地闭上眼睛，微微侧过红肿充血的脸颊，忍受着男人在他下身九浅一深地抽插，小穴才开始愈合的伤口又被撕开，一股血腥的热流混着男人射进体内深处的白浊缓缓从交合的地方流出来。

“臭婊子，老子这就干死你这害人的狐狸精！”眼见着肖战没有反抗，骑在他身上的男人风头更盛，肖战被他顶的几乎散架，白皙的手腕掐出一道道青紫的痕迹，纤长的十指无力地软张着，因为吃痛条件反射地握紧，又迫于脱力而送来。

“喵呜！”

半空中突然传来一声凄厉的猫叫。

“坚果！——”

坚果猛地跳下来，从敞开的牢门一跃而入，直扑那个正在肖战身上凌虐的神官。

可惜，坚果的爪子还没有碰到神官一毫，神官解下腰间的长鞭用力一甩，坚果发出一声凄厉的惨叫，瘦小的身子狠狠撞在牢房的栅栏上，跌落在地抽动了两下，没了声息。

“坚果！坚果！”肖战的泪水绝了弟，他发疯似的呼喊着坚果的名字，他不敢相信，自己养了那么久的坚果就这样因为救自己，死在了自己眼前。

“哟，原来是你这婊子养的畜生啊？”神官拽起肖战的头发，又是往死里扇了一记耳光，“果然是个邪煞！”

肖战的头被打得歪到一边，泪水混着殷红的鲜血从脸上淌下，他感到一切都麻木了，整个人陷入了一片混沌当中，眼前的景象一帧一帧地循环会放，全部都是坚果凄惨的死状。

愤怒的神官蹂躏了他很久，觉得不够解气，又拿那根还沾着坚果血的鞭子结结实实地抽了肖战一顿。

肖战被折磨得昏死过去，神官拿他出完气后被扔在那间牢房里，至于坚果的尸体，则被随意丢弃了。

很长一段时间，都没有再出现有人离奇死亡的现象。

于是妖邪的预言得到了证实，那些神官们以驱邪的名义肆意地光顾这间狭小的牢房，抚摸少年细腻的肌肤，攥着他的头发让他弓起曲线优美的腰肢，沿着漂亮的腰线一路滑到腿根，再分开他的双腿狠狠进入。

兴许是受了打击，自从目睹了坚果的死后，肖战一直处在沉默麻木的状态，不再挣扎神官们对他的强迫和侮辱，就像一尊精致的瓷人，顺从地任由人将他摁在地上，用粗大的阳物将他填满。

只有肉体上的疼痛刺激，才让肖战有一时半会的错觉，意识到自己还是个活人。

直到有一天，杀死坚果的那名神官的尸体在一处墓园里被发现。

他被墓地里凸出的砖石绊了一跤，脑袋结结实实地磕在一块翘起的棺材上，撞了个头破血流，当场毙命。

没有人能够解释，为什么他要三更半夜拐到那处寂静无人的墓园里去。

诅咒没有湮灭，人们又把怀疑的目光投向了抱着双膝，蜷在牢房里一声不吭的肖战。

“一定是这个邪物心有不甘，指挥那个畜生来报仇了！”

“这小骚货，吸了这么多阳气都还没把那妖物逼出来？”

“看来得发挥发挥群众的力量……”

在宗教节日中最重要的圣临日到来时，肖战被拖出那间阴暗的牢房，双手被缚，骑在一架木驴上，由人牵着游街。

意识模糊的肖战皱了皱眉，费力地抬起头，望向刺眼的阳光。木驴上的假阳具整根没入穴口，粗糙的木刺陷入蕊中嫩肉，磨得他几欲出血，安有凸轮的精密装置巧妙有规律地运作着，操纵着木制的孽根捅入软穴更深处。

汗水流进肖战的眼睛，他不得不眯起双眼，漠视四周围观他的人群；桃木枝条挥舞着打在他布满伤痕的身躯上，不时有人端来大盆大盆的圣水，像牢狱中漆黑的夜晚那般，一边祈求神明的宽恕，一边把这种恶心的液体泼得他全身都是。

太阳，光明与希望的来源，能驱散一切的邪恶，照亮最阴暗的角落。

肖战闭上双眼，目中世界乃是阳光无法抵达之处，神明恩赐人类的睡眠与昏厥在此降临，这片永恒黑暗的世界里，卧着倒在血泊中死去的坚果。

“小战……我的小战……”

肖母躲在人群的角落里压抑地抽泣着，她很想上前去摸摸肖战，把这可怜的孩子搂到怀里安抚，好几次都被同样悲痛的肖父拦下。

这条浩浩荡荡的长街似乎永远也走不到尽头，不知在那木驴背上颠了多久，黄桃木打断了几根，昏昏沉沉的肖战被人架住，从那淫邪罪恶的刑具上获得片刻的解脱，一名神官大声朗读了一段冠冕堂皇的判词，忠诚无比地向他们所敬畏的神明祷告，祈求神明借太阳的光热传达他的神威，驱走这个年轻人身上寄居的恶灵。

判词刚刚一念完，立刻有人拖拽着肖战，将他捆成双腿大开的姿势，固定在一座倒T型十字架上。与其说这是十字架，倒不如说这象征着男性生殖崇拜。

主教念了句带有煽动性质的咒文，率先走到肖战跟前，撩起绚丽漂亮的教袍，将早已胀出青筋的巨物送进那处早已被操干得烂熟的穴口，肉棒在软肉间有力地抽送着，发出淫液四溅的淫靡水声，围观的人群随即爆发出一阵响亮的叫好。

胸口两点粉嫩的红缨被毫不怜惜地拧按，吃痛的肖战强抬起头，失焦的双眼空洞地注视着在他身上大力动作的主教，主教有一只浑浊的眼睛，在另一边本该长着眼睛的位置，一道丑陋的疤痕横贯其上，四周分布着大大小小还散发着腐臭气味的烂疮，随着主教狰狞的表情发出猖狂的笑声。

主教在他身子里发泄了好几回才恋恋不舍地扶着肖战纤细的腰肢退出。那处突然空虚的小穴还处在大开的状态，殷红的穴肉微微翕动，正可怜地向外吐着精水和蜜液。

立刻就有第二个人迫不及待地解下裤子，看着眼前任人宰割的漂亮美人淫邪一笑，双手蘸了穴口淫液，按住那两颗红缨大力揉搓，口里嘟囔着不堪清晰的话语，硬梆梆得又是整根没入，肖战又是一声撕心裂肺的惨叫，被缚的双手痛苦地拽住铁链，又脱力地垂下。被关进牢里接连数日的折磨使他十分虚弱，根本没有挣扎反抗的力气，只能机械地抖着漂亮的双唇，一遍遍重复哀求的话语：“不要……不要……”

第二个人出了一会精，刚刚意犹未尽地抹了抹嘴，想要提枪上阵再来一回，又被按耐不住欲望难耐的第三个人一把推开……越来越多的人挤上高台，推搡着将阳物撑进少年的身体，将自己的阳精毫无保留地释放进那处温软甬道，一遍遍地用所谓虔诚的目的实施残忍的暴行。

“喵呜……”

“喵呜～”

这声音……

肖战奋力撕扯开被汗水，泪水和污物粘得死死的睫毛，小幅度微弱地转头，试图寻找声音的来源。

“喵呜！”

是坚果吗？

不对啊，坚果明明已经死了……

“又是这个阴魂不散的畜生！一定是受了它主子的驱使！”

难道……真的是坚果？

“坚果……果儿……”肖战虚弱地动了动唇，嘶哑的喉咙发不出任何声音。因为性器过多的深入抽插，他的口中弥漫着使用过度的血腥味，快要干涸的鲜血和污物淋淋漓漓地挂在破碎的嘴角，微微一动就掉下些结块。

“邪煞！还想害人！”贴在肖战身上动作的大汉双手狠狠拧着两颗颜色惨艳的红缨，埋在肖战体内的阳物退出几毫又是一个深顶，“老子插穿你这妖邪！”

“抓住这畜生！赶紧打死！别让它溜了！”

“坚果……别管我……快跑啊……”肖战地望向人群涌去的方向，绝望地喃喃道。

“抓住了！”人群中爆发出一声斗志昂扬的呐喊声。

“打！就地打死！不然这死猫还要害人！”

“主子都给抓了还这么嚣张！”

“往死里打！照这畜生的头使劲敲！”

“坚果……坚果……”肖战哆嗦着嘴唇，无助的两行清泪滑过满是脏污的脸颊，滴在被染成深色的地面上—在他的脚下血和精液的混合物已经沿着他的下身一路淌出一条小溪，再流进土里汇成了一汪深渍。

一样血肉模糊的肉团被扔在肖战面前，是坚果被打得体无完肤的尸体。

模样丑陋的岛民哂笑着，呐喊着，举起酒杯狂欢，庆祝他们宗教中最盛大的节日，捡起地上抽断得还算长的柳条挥舞着，庆祝这场驱邪活动的彻底胜利，沉浸在狂喜氛围内的众人开着放肆的玩笑，相信宽宏大量的神明不久之后就会予以他们仁慈的赦免，重新眷顾这座遗忘之岛。

这场盛大的宴会一直持续到后半夜，彻夜狂欢的居民们打着哈欠，揉着惺忪的睡眼，互相开着淫邪渎神的玩笑，在意犹未尽的欢快气氛中渐渐散去，进入梦乡。

奄奄一息的肖战又被送回那座狭小的牢房，像往常一样拖着镣铐蜷在角落里，紧阖的云睫上挂满泪水，如同一只受伤的小兽，伏在墙角为自己舔伤。

肖战经历了一个长长的梦魇。

交错繁复的错杂光影扭曲成牢房冰冷的形状，一个辨不清面目的黑色身影伸出尖锐的魔装，猛地把坚果狠狠地砸向那几道刺目的光栏。

“喵呜！——”

“噼里啪啦——”一声凄厉的猫叫响起，紧随其后的是玻璃的碎裂声，那片光影幻化成的栅栏被打破成斑驳的碎片，纷纷扬扬的坠落在死去的坚果脚边，棱角分明的碎片竟又组合成一只猫的形状，随着一声虎啸版的吼叫，这只浑身长满尖刺的猫一跃而起，扑向那个黑色的人影，绚烂溢彩的光影交织碰撞，解体和重聚的过程不断地重复，一道道炫光在两个影子的缠斗中激扬四射，越来越亮，越来越快，最后所有的光影皆汇聚成一道奇亮无比的白光，又在秒瞬之间宇宙大爆发般炸裂成无数碎片——

“啊！”肖战打了个激灵，从梦中惊醒过来。

他定了定神，牢房地上的凉意让他的神志恢复了些清明，他费力地挪了一点，抬头看了看高墙上遥不可及的那扇小窗——天光已经放亮，几缕微光透过铁栅栏的缝隙照到室内，在走廊上投射出牢房高大幽暗的阴影。

肖战动了动身子，伤处的剧痛使他皱了皱眉，他咬牙忍着难受，一点点移到那片微弱的阳光下，温暖的色调让身体的痛苦减轻不少，想到坚果，又难受地红了眼眶。

“喵呜～”

一定是我又幻听了。肖战心想。

坚果已经彻底死透了。

“小战……”

“小战？”

爸爸妈妈？

“喵呜～”

坚果？

“喵呜！喵呜！”

坚果跑了过来，嘴里还叼着一串钥匙，身后跟着一脸焦急的肖父肖母。

坚果跑到关着肖战的牢房前，尾巴指指牢门，晃晃小脑袋。

“小战！是我们的小战！还活着！”

“爸，妈？”肖战惊讶万分，忍着疼强撑着坐起来，“您们……怎么……？”

肖父拿过钥匙几下打开牢门，肖母一把扑上去，把肖战搂在怀里揉搓，看着儿子浑身的伤势，痛哭失声道：“儿啊！你受苦了！”

肖父打开肖战手脚上的镣铐，严肃道：“扶着小战，现在得赶紧离开这！”

“是，这不安全，得赶紧走。小战，妈妈扶着你，小心些！”肖母抹了把眼泪，脱下外衣裹住肖战，搀着他往外走。

“爸，妈，这是怎么回事？”

“作孽啊！今早我和你妈起来的时候，到处都静悄悄的，路上一个人都没有！街上一股子血腥味！”肖父的语气里带着一丝恐慌。

“昨夜不知是什么，几乎把所有人都杀光了，好多人家血都流出门缝了，路上还扔着些死无全尸残肢断臂的，骇人极了……”肖母一边在胸口画字一边祈祷。

“坚果跑到家里，对着我们喵啊喵的叫，嘴里还叼着钥匙，我们跟着坚果一路过来，才找到了你。”

“坚果……？”

“喵呜～”坚果琥珀色的眼睛扑闪扑闪，惬意地摆出一个慵懒的动作，不经意地舔了舔爪子上残留的血渍。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 割礼的原型来源于现在非洲某些地区仍保留的女性割礼习俗。  
> 背景原型是欧洲中世纪猎杀女巫。对于普通女子，只要告发她是女巫，就可以残酷地迫害她。  
> 和猫亲近的往往会被视为女巫。  
> “在城市和乡村中任何女子只因长得漂亮而招人妒忌，或因态度高傲而得罪了求婚者，一封告密信就会把她送上死路，而告密者只要悄悄地站在旁边看这出“好戏”从而实现他阴险的目的就行了。 ”  
> “猎巫风甚至还成了教士阶层发泄色欲的工具，假如他们看中的女人搞不到手就会将她们诬为“魔女”处死。”  
> （摘自新浪博客《淫邪与残暴：中世纪猎杀“女巫”的残忍刑罚》）


End file.
